shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buster called part 5 final
After that Meian had activated the Buster Call, the crew had decided to try and slow it down. To allow the villagers escape the Marine battleships have arrived and the villagers haven't finished escaping yet. Cleo, Orora and Mr Bill are with the villagers making sure there okay. Meanwhile Ivan, Maji, Nomako, Jackie, Dante and Norm are attacking the Marine battleships. Nomako had already sank some and Jackie had secretly destroyed the engines of some battleships, so that they would neither explode or sink. Slowly Meian had decided to stop them, but Ivan had already been waiting. Meian: What are you doing here? Ivan: I'm gonna kill you for what you did. Meian: Is that so? Well maybe you should remember that I've already beaten you once and I can do it again, but this time you won't be getting up. Ivan: Last time I mistook you, that won't happen again. Meian: We'll just see about that, Soru! Meian had used Soru and had appeared behind Ivan preparing to use Shigan, but Ivan quickly moves out of the way. He then grabs Meian's hand he looks at Ivan surprised that he caught his hand Meian: how did you? Ivan: predictable Meian then disappeared again and used Geppo to get higher and counter attack Ivan he went to him and used Shigan Ivan quickly saw him and was going to attack but Meian used Soru and appeared under Ivan quickly piercing threw his stomach Ivan: ghaaaaaa Meian: Whose predictable now? Ivan: Not me. Meian: What? Ivan then swung his sword towards Meian, but Meian escaped with Soru. Ivan stopped his attack and looked around searching for Meian, but didn't find him. He then heard something moving behind him he turned and saw Meian running towards him. Meian: Let me show the most powerful technique of a Rokushiki user. Meian quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Ivan. Meian: Rokuougan Suddenly a powerful impact was unleashed on Ivan causing him great pain. Meian then smiled, turned back and walked away. Ivan dropped his sword and nearly fell, but stood up and ran towards Meian preparing to punch Meian. Meian: Fool Tekkai Once Ivan punched Meian it felt like punching steel, he felt pain. Meian laughed and used Rokuougan once more. This time it hurt Ivan even more, he tried to stand up yet had started bleeding from his head. His hat was dropped and he fell on his knees. Meian looked at Ivan with a smile. Meian: You know why you still can't beat me because I don't care about anyone at all. Unlike you, I have no mercy for no one. These people will die, they will not escape me. I'll find and kill all of them, every last one of them and let them burn with this island. Ivan tried to force himself to stand up, but couldn't. He then knew he couldn't give up. He stood up with everything he had and looked at Meian. Ivan: I won't let you Meian: Oh please stop it. You're embarrassing yourself. Ivan ran quickly at Meian preparing to give him one last hit. Meian used Tekkai and made his body as hard as steel. Ivan kept on running at him when he reached him he gave him a powerful punch that broke his Tekkai and sent him flying to a cannonball. Meian hit the cannonball and ending up in a big explosion Ivan: I did it Meian: You think you can kill me that easily? Ivan was then shocked when he saw Meian coming out of the fire he run towards Ivan. He used soru and appeared behind Ivan, as he was ready to give the final blow. Meian: This will surely kill you, Sai Dai Rin Rokouogan! Then an even more powerful impact was unleashed on Ivan nearly killing him. Ivan had fallen down and Meian had started walking away. Ivan tried to stand up, but couldn't. Every part of his body was hurting, but yet he still stood up. Meian looked at Ivan and got angry. Meian: That's it this time I'm gonna make sure you die. Ivan looked at Meian who was running towards him as he prepared a punch he had an angry look in his eyes. Ivan: I'm already HALF WAY THERE! Ivan then gave Meian an extremely powerful punch, which had a powerful impact that caused the ground behind Meian to shatter as if an earthquake hit it. Meian sprouted blood from his mouth when Ivan walked away and took his sword and hat as Meian fell on the ground unconscious. Ivan then went to Dante to see how everything was going along. Dante was shocked of seeing Ivan covered with blood. Dante: What the hell happened to you? Ivan: I survived the devil, anyway what's the situation? Norm: Everything isn't very good, those battleships keep coming and the villagers haven't escaped yet. Ivan: Stay back Ivan punched the ground making his fist drill through the ground, he then used his Busoshoku Haki and drilled the fingers of his right hand in the ground and started pulling the ground. He was able to take out a giant boulder from the ground and threw it and the Marine battleships. Dante: What the hell? Suddenly Cleo came telling everyone that the villagers have escaped. They then quickly left the island, they were able to pick up Nomako and Jackie on the way. After that they asked the villagers what where they going to do now that there island is destroyed. Z: Well I thought this day would come. Now I guess we'll to start a new life in a new island. Ivan: How? Wait is the even possible? Z: Why yes it is possible. I know someone called the 'Land Lord' and he has a lot of islands to give, he conquers a lot. '''Ivan: Land Lord, where did I hear that one before? Well it doesn't matter. Good luck everyone have a safe trip. Z: We will and thank you. The End Category:Stories Category:HighestBounty123